


Прерванные мгновения

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Конрад/Юури с точки зрения Гвендаля





	Прерванные мгновения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moments of Interruption](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399777) by QueenYokozuna. 



> Таймлайн: 60 серия (осторожно, спойлеры)

Когда это началось? Или, вернее, когда  _он_ начал обращать внимание? Замечать, как Конрад смотрит на его величество, как он говорит с ним и о нем, как он постоянно рядом с подростком, как...  
Это были глупые, мелочные размышления. Пустая трата времени. Но однажды Гвендаль застал, как Конрад непозволительно близко склонился к королю, их плечи соприкасались – и он не мог не подумать «Глупец».

***

  
Фокус был в том, чтобы идти впереди остальных, чтобы они не видели, с каким лицом он смотрит на... всякое разное. Вроде белых воздушных шариков в виде свиньи, продающихся на углу, или на пушистого коричневого кота, вальяжно прогуливавшегося по забору. Все же он по привычке старался не пялиться слишком долго и настойчиво давил желание улыбнуться. И помогал себе сохранить суровый вид тем, что каждые несколько минут потирал лоб, собирая кожу в хмурые складки.  
Земля, как неохотно признавал Гвендаль, была очень сложным местом.  
Когда они остановились купить что-то попить, его высочество подошел к нему с высоким пластиковым стаканчиком с каким-то холодным напитком.  
– Это называется «безалкогольный коктейль», – пояснил Мудрец, протягивая ему стакан. – Хотя слишком быстро пить через соломинку все равно не рекомендуется.  
– А что тогда?  
– Тогда у тебя начнет сильно болеть голова.  
Гвендаль быстро глянул на него. Великий Мудрец избегал встречаться с ним взглядом и просто пил свой коктейль, на губах, сжимавших трубочку, играла едва заметная,  _знающая_ улыбка.  
– Хм.  
Мимо промчалась стайка девочек, моментально приковав взгляд Гвендаля к желтым помпонам, подпрыгивающим на их вязаных шапочках.  
Когда он смог оторвать от них взгляд...  
...то увидел его величество и Конрада, пьющих свои напитки и стоящих впритык друг к другу. Вольфрама нигде не было видно, но действие развернулось перед Гвендалем так быстро, что ему едва хватило времени замереть и оглядеться в поисках младшего брата:  
...король говорит что-то Конраду.... Конрад открывает рот, но вовсе не затем, чтобы что-то сказать в ответ.... вместо этого он обхватывает губами соломинку его величества и пьет коктейль короля... и стоит Конраду оторваться от соломинки, как король тут же завладевает ей, беря ее в рот.   
Каким бы взглядом они после этого не обменялись, Гвендаль счел, что, на его вкус, это уже чересчур интимно.   
Когда подбежал Вольфрам и оттащил его величество прочь, Гвендаль был вполне уверен в одном: если бы не кое-какие осложнения в Шин-Макоку и на Земле – и помолвка еще меньшее из них, – Конрад бы сейчас... Конрад бы поцеловал...   
Гвендаль перестал думать, потому что осознал, куда могут завести такие мысли. Вместо этого он посмотрел на свой коктейль и нахмурился.  
Его высочество повернулся к нему.  
– Что-то не так, лорд фон Вальде?  
– А когда было иначе? – пробормотал он, отпивая через соломинку.

***

  
Было совершенно невозможно уснуть, как бы он ни хотел, когда в воздухе пахло так. Запах был слабым, будто бы его и не было, но он был. Он чувствовал его с каждым вдохом – дикий, насыщенный запах, знакомый по воле обстоятельств, никак не по собственному выбору. Он знал, что так пахнет Конрад – без сомнения, человек.  
В прошлом, в те дни, когда они скрещивали мечи под жарким солнцем или лежали на постели их матери – каждый по свою сторону, и она обнимала их всю ночь в остром приступе одиночества, Гвендаль улавливал этот легчайший запах. Он слишком хорошо знал, что это запах Конрада – той его части, что не принадлежала мазоку.  
С пола, на котором он лежал, Гвендаль посмотрел на диван, где уложили Конрада. В мягкой темноте ночи он увидел, как рука Конрада обхватила его...  
Гвендаль резко отвел взгляд и нахмурился. С трудом можно было вынести то, что он впервые видит Конрада, ласкающего себя, но худшим в этом возмутительнейшем зрелище было то, что Гвендаль  _знал_ , а не просто  _думал_ , что знает – о ком сейчас мысли Конрада.  
С дивана раздался легкий шорох.  
– Гвендаль? Ты не спишь?  
– Хм. – По-прежнему хмурясь, Гвендаль поднял голову.  
Конрад лег на бок, прижимаясь щекой к подушке, так, что теперь он мог смотреть прямо на Гвендаля. Морщинки, видимые в лунном свете, позволяли угадать слабую улыбку Конрада, и его рука теперь спокойно лежала на бедре.  
– Вольфрам уронил брелок в фонтан, – тихо сказал Конрад. – Мне показалось, что он расстроился, так что я передарил ему свой. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.  
– ...Это всего лишь игрушка.  
– Его высочество обмолвился, что ты не отходил от автомата, пока не вытащил мне ту лиловую.  
– Хм.  
– Спасибо, Гвендаль.  
Гвендаль не сомневался в его искренности, но... в этом была и неприятная нотка – Конрад произнес это так, словно извинялся, а не благодарил.  
Он счел, что Конрад заметил, что он видел их.  
Учитывая все, Гвендаль пришел к определенному выводу. Его долг – вручить Конраду нечто несравнимо более важное, чем какую-то лиловую безделушку, и он начал с кусочка своего решения::  
– Это мое первое и последнее слово по поводу творящегося безрассудства. Вольфрам крайне настырен. Он не захочет легко расстаться с его величеством. С другой стороны, у его величества нет другого выхода, кроме как причинить кому-то боль. И нет никого, кого бы он любил больше, чем тебя. Так что если ты вскоре не примешь мудрого решения, я облегчу тебе выбор и отрублю голову прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Улыбка Конрада стала шире, и к звукам дыхания примешался тихий смех.  
– Мико не одобряет кровавые пятна на ковре.  
– Ее зовут Дженнифер. Давай спать. – И Гвендаль перевернулся на другой бок, поворачиваясь спиной к дивану. Выдохнув, он почувствовал, как жар собственного дыхания овеял его руку рассеянной теплотой.  
– Гвендаль, ты скучаешь по дому?  
– Конечно, нет, – немного возмущенно пробормотал он. –  _Еще_ нет. – В конце концов, они тут всего полтора дня. И это были очень короткие полтора дня; явно недостаточно времени, чтобы... чтобы увидеть всего побольше... или еще раз посмотреть в этом видео-ящике на танцующих пингвинов...  
Он резко мотнул головой, прежде чем в его душе начали бороться желание остаться на Земле и стремление привезти домой множество прелестнейших вещиц, которыми можно уставить полки или отдать Грете.  
После этого гостиная погрузилась в молчание... как бы. Когда Гвендаль вновь глубоко вздохнул, он ощутил это снова – пот на коже Конрада, его внутренний жар, и услышал, как Конрад выдыхает имя его величества. Но на этот раз он уже просто закрыл глаза и положился на волю Шин-О.


End file.
